


Hitting the road

by aspirateurkilleuse



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirateurkilleuse/pseuds/aspirateurkilleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike travel to Boston to spend Christmas with Marcus and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the road

Dating Harvey in secret wasn't easy for Mike. Even now that Mike was junior partner it wasn't unethical, both men decided to keep it quiet in the office.Not because they were ashamed but because they didn't want hear the other partners and the associates gossiping about them. They didn't want to deal with people looking at them. And Harvey didn't want Mike to deal with people telling him that he got that far in the firm because he slept with one of the named partners.

So nobody knew apart from Gretchen, and only because she was the one making the reservations in luxury restaurants for their dates. In fact, she did her best to help them hide it. Maybe Donna was aware but she didn't say anything now that Harvey and her weren't really on speaking terms.

Two weeks before Christmas, Mike was in Harvey's office working on some merger. It was one of the rare case they were working together. Mike was sitting on the sofa, reading all the documents related to the financial health of the two companies. Both of them were healthy on their own and Mike couldn't clearly understand why the merger was happening in the first place. He was deepy concentrated in the documents until Harvey's voice pulled him out of it.

"Mike... Do you have anything planned for Christmas?"

Mike looked up from his brief and took a few seconds to think before answering:

"Not really... When I was with Rachel, I usually spend it with her family but now... Apart from getting drunk in front of crap tv home alone, no.  
-I am going to visit Marcus. Maybe you should join me. If you want. I am not forcing you."

Mike was surprised by the unsure tone Harvey was using. Harvey was so sure of everything he did and said even in private. Mike smiled a bit, touched to see some of the vulnerability his boyfriend was hidding behind his expensive suits.

"You told Marcus about me?  
-Yes I did. After our first date.  
-That's so sweet! I want to know what you told him!  
-Mike, I asked a question. Christmas, Boston, you, me and my family. What do you think?  
-I am in!  
-Great, I will warn Marcus and Katie."

Immediatly, Harvey put Gretchen on the mission of finding plane tickets for the 23rd of december. About an hour later, Mike being already gone back to his office, she came to see Harvey and informed it was too late for plane tickets. That all the tickets for first or business class were sold and only a few places in coach remained. Harvey hated travelling coach. It was just a big no. Kids screaming and people who couldn't behave themselves. He couldn't do that. Even for an hour.

"Gretchen, call the car club. Tell them to keep a car for me for the 23rd and inform them that I will have it for about a week."

He had driven to Boston before. And it was more practical. He could drive Mike around Boston and Cambridge, show him where he spent his youth, share some old memories with him, try to make him understand how his law school years went.

When that night, at dinner, Harvey announced Mike that they would drive to Boston, the younger man's eyes started to shine:

"We are going on a roadtrip?  
-It's only four hours.  
-Still, roadtrip! We will need music, sandwiches, games, stuff like that."

Harvey didn't answer to that, just kept smiling at Mike's excitement. He didn't really listen what Mike was talking about, all the plans for the four hours roadtrip. He loved see Mike happy, to see him smile. He certainly didn't want to spoil Mike's happiness by reminding him that it was a four hour trip to Boston and not a journey accross the country from New York to California. The older man was pulled out of his thoughts when his boyfriend asked:

"What do you think about that?  
-Sorry what?  
-I said that we could leave early and have breakfast on the road.  
-It's great Mike. And then have lunch in Marcus' restaurant. It will be less formal than a normal family dinner."

Harvey saw a bit of fear and apprehension in Mike's eyes when he said that. Like if Mike was scared to meet his younger brother.

"Don't worry, Marcus is great. He will like you instantly.  
-What if he doesn't?  
-He will. Who doesn't like you puppy?"

On the day of the departure, at 6am, Harvey was in his rental Bentley. He had his suitcase and the gifts for his family in the trunk of the car. Mike was closing the door of his building when Harvey parked in front of it. He stepped out to help the younger man with his multiple bags. One suitcase and a huge bag.

"What the hell is in that bag?  
-Gifts for your niece and nephew, and for Marcus and Katie.  
-You didn't have to, I took care of it. I would have said it's from both of us.  
-I know but I wanted to."

Harvey helped him to put everything in the car before they hit the road. Mike put on some music. It was Taylor Swift. Harvey quite enjoyed the former country singer and now popstar's work but to keep his integrity he gave Mike a stare. But the young man didn't care and kept singing. He invited a few times Harvey to join him in the singing but he argued that he didn't know the lyrics. Which was a huge lie of course but he couldn't destroy his reputation by confessing that he enjoyed something other than jazz.

After two hours of driving, they stopped in a small dinner to have breakfast. They both had strong dark coffee and bacon but Mike added toasts to his plate. They talked during breakfast. Mike shared his apprehension about meeting the infamous Marcus Specter and Harvey reassured him again. When they sat down in the car, Harvey checked where they were precisely on the GPS. They were around New Haven and had about two and a half hours to get to Boston.

Mike didn't sing during that second part of the driving. He talked a bit to entertain his boyfriend who was driving. They didn't do much else. Harvey had changed the music into jazz now and was humming at the music.

They made into the Boston metropolitan area in two hours but getting downtown was a bit more difficult. There were a lot of people and traffic was hellish. Mike talked to Harvey to calm him down. They got downtown and parked in an undergroud parking. Harvey was worried of course to leave the Bentley on his own, where he couldn't see it but Mike pointed a few security cameras to show him that it was safe.

It was 11am when they entered in a small bistro. There were only a few people, lunch hour hadn't really started. A man behind the counter looked up and grinned. He walked quickly to meet them. He and Harvey hugged tightly. So that was apparently the infamous Marcus. The man seemed warm and friendly. After calling his big brother dickhead a few times, he turned toward Mike. Harvey introduced them to each other:

"Marcus meet Mike, my partner... Mike, this looser is Marcus."

Both men shook hands then Marcus embrassed him into a manly hug.

"So you are the one who finally proved that Harvey Specter has a heart?  
-Yep... That's me... But I did that before we got together.  
-Oh yes? Sit down at the counter guys and tell me all about it."

The couple sat down while Marcus was busying himself behing the counter and listening to them at the same time. Harvey started to talk about how they got together but Marcus quickly sushed him and asked Mike to tell his version. While Mike talked, Harvey always looked at him fascinated, he sometimes even put his own hand on top of Mike's one as if he wanted to remind him of his presence, not that he needed to do that. Marcus saw that but a glare from his older brother indicated to him that he shouldn't comment on the matter.

At 12 o'clock, the restaurant was starting to get crowdier. People were coming to eat lunch. The younger Specter looked at them both and asked:

"Are you staying here for lunch? Because I can sit you at a table if you do.  
-Yes of course. But quick lunch, I want to show Mike around town. I suppose Katie isn't home, is she?  
-Nope, she is with the kids at her mother's house. I am glad I had to work."

Marcus sat them at a table in the back. Harvey didn't really like to be sitted out front and be seen by everyone that was coming in. Mike ordered the chef's burger with fries and Harvey well cooked steak also with fries. Of course, while they were eating, Mike asked to taste some of that steak and the cliché of feeding his other half with a fork happened. Marcus passed next to their table and whispered to Mike:

"Congratulation, you changed Harvey Specter into a big softie full of love."

Harvey rolled his eyes but didn't have time to say anything back that Marcus had left. They didn't eat dessert and went for the check. But apparently it was on the house. Hrvey tried to argue but Marcus quickly shut him up. And so, the couple walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, around 1pm ready to explore the city.

They walked around the city for some time before sitting down on a bench on Charles River Esplanade, facing the water. They could see the buildings of the MIT on the opposite riverside. Reminded by the good time he had spend in this city, he opened himself up to Mike, told some stories about a few of his parties at Harvard. He did his best to avoid any mention of having sex in the Law Library with Scottie.

Mike listened to him, his head on Harvey's shoulder and hand wrapped in Harvey's one. It was a bit cold but the sun was out and Harvey was making sure that Mike stayed close to him to keep him warm. They stayed like that for a long time, on that bench, wrapped one against the other, Harvey sometimes talking about himself and Mike enjoying one of those rare time of his boyfriend opening the shield he had created around himself.

At some point, with no story left to share, Harvey just stopped talking and both just enjoyed each other presence. Harvey listened to Mike's breath against his neck, warm and slow, sign of relaxation and couldn't help himself to declare:

"I really love you puppy."

He could feel Mike's lips curved into a smile before he answered:

"I love you too you big softie."

Any other day, Harvey would have argued about the word softie but today he stayed quiet. Today he actually didn't care about being quiet. Marcus had loved Mike and given his seal of approuval, he was sure that Katie and the kids would love him as well. Today was a good day.

"I am cold. Can we move away from here?"

They stood up together. Harvey looked at his watch. It was past 4pm. It would take them at least twenty minutes to get to the car and another twenty, even a bit more if there is traffic, to get to Marcus' place in suburb Boston.

As they walked slowly to the car, Mike strated to ask question about his niece and nephew, how are they, if they would like him and more important if they would understand the concept of uncle Harvey having a boyfriend and not a girlfriend. Harvey reassured him on all the questions. Katie and Marcus were doing an amazing job with their children and their was no way that they would reject Mike because he was a man.

When they got to the Bentley, that was still intact noticed the older man, Mike was fully reassured and was even excited to meet the two little Specters. Both men took off their coats before sitting inside the car.

"Can I sing again during the trip? Asked gleefully Mike."

And how could Harvey say no to that pair of pretty blue eyes.

 


End file.
